


And My Faith

by VibesonVibez



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with more angst, Cult Mention, Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mention of Death, Underage Drug Use, a lil comfort, all angst, and can kind use faith as a vessel, but its alllllll hurt, drug trauma, exploring the idea faith is just an idea not a person, implied grooming, in this au Rachel is still herself but an angel, religious trauma, sorta au sorta cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibesonVibez/pseuds/VibesonVibez
Summary: FaithNoun; Complete trust or confidence in something or someone.Faith has been around since the start of the project, each woman bringing a new face to a living idea. She is the living embodiment of purity, a goal far beyond reach. The Devine angel within all people and beings who walk God's earth. Faith can be shattered by the truth, the truth holds the true power against faith and all those she is made of. Just like Eve is a copy of Lilith, Faith is a copy of all those who's blood was spilled over a simple namesake.Faith, Faith is an idea faith is no man or mortal. Faith is a young girl trapped in her bunker begging for salvation
Relationships: Faith Seed & Joseph Seed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	And My Faith

Hope County. Clear skies and rolling hills. Most folks called this place paradise, a summer escape from their city lives to kick back and enjoy all this tiny Montana town had to offer. Though, some had other ideas. They call themselves “Project at Eden’s Gate”. Locals just call em’ Peggie's. Some called them monsters, murders, kidnapers. Others praise the very ground they walked on kissing their boots as they begged for salvation. There were three; John, Jacob, and Joseph. The three seed brothers who marched their parade of doomsday hippies right into the small town and set their roots down until the end. However, there was a fourth. A woman named “Faith”. She was always younger than the men, her singsong voice carried those not yet captured by the brothers into a world of her own; the bliss. She promised a world of freedom and stability when in reality she possessed neither. See, when people are exposed to the bliss for so long you change, it’s in your eyes. Those she calls angels are certified brain dead, resurrected by god’s spite and high doses of chemicals keeping their heart pumping. But Faith. Faith had that blank stare, that lifeless, brain dead look the others had. Truly the only thing separating her from those angels was the fact she was worshiped like a goddess.

“Have Faith.” They would preach for Faith, preach for her guidance and her admiration. Peggie's would sing and pray for her to take them into the bliss, melt their minds of the world of sin into a brand new one covered in a veil of blissful ignorance. All of them are suckers, every last one of them; Faith being the biggest one of all. You see, She never always looked the way she did, first she had dark hair, then black, then shimmering gold. She was tall, short, skinny, chubby. Her eyes were as blue as the sea, hazel like earth and green like the trees of her region. She was pure, she was light, she was the ideal form for every human being. An angel sent from the first cry of God. She promised to revert people back to the angels they once were, when she herself was like Icarus always crashing and always burning. 

The Father preached of Faith, trust in her and you will walk her path, walk the path of light and love. Walk the path of canisters of drugs and corpses, walk the bath of tears and sin. You will walk the path, kicking and screaming until your sin is ripped from your bone, your tongue cut from your mouth, and your mind wiped of yourself. You will walk a physical pilgrimage to pledge your allegiance to the goddess of impossible light. And when you fail to meet the standard she preaches, the holy purity everyone once was. Once you show you are a fool for believing every lie that fucking Joseph told you, he’ll leave you for dead in the ditch, to be covered in mountains of bodies just like yours. Un-pure, unclean, and unfaithful. Your selfhood is cut your clothes are torn you will be replaced, over and over, by other girls until they find one broken enough, stupid enough, young enough. They can and will replace you, they’d never say, they preach inclusivity and family. But at the heart their cold and militant ,at least he is.

To them all who oppose are locus in their garden, just like Megan, just like Lana. Who’s to say you are any different. Joseph said they were unfit, they did not have Faith. He told you they were dealt with, they made it to Eden’s Gate away from the title, they didn’t deserve it, but they weren't beyond salvation. Salvation, salvation made your gut wrench and stomach turn. Salvation made you taste the blood of sin as it poured from your mouth, salvation marked you with your addiction, salvation trapped you in a cycle. A cycle you came to break, a cycle you came to grow from.

Maybe Tracey was right, this was wrong, you were never going to get better in finding Jesus; or whatever fucked up messiah Joseph believed he was. You never should have opened the door for that man who screamed of the collapse in the street, you had a year till you could get out of that god forsaken house, go sober, crash on Tracey’s couch for a year or two. But you were curious, you were curious and now your old home was turned into the very thing you sought refuge from. The drugs trace back to that place, that damn place where mother grew those damn flowers, your repulsed by them you'd kill every last one with your bare hands if you could. They bring you back every time, every time they fought, every time you’d finish your stash you hid away in an old make up bag. Every time you escaped but the police or a family friend dragged you home kicking and screaming, those damn fucking flowers lining the white picket fences of your own personal hell. Now your really in hell, in a bunker, drugs seeping from every air vent, every water pool, every purifier, every vine and tuft of those flowers dotting the interior. You know it’s all a lie, the only thing here is cold metal and an abundance of fucked up water. But the bliss, it makes you see lush pastures, trees and bunnies. The power harnessed in your mind, in your fingertips. You can slip into Faith and fly across the Henbane, see the world he built in the tint of the fog. You can relish in family dinner with your brothers, dance along with the choir but you’ll always come home, back to your bunker; alone.

All you know now is now you can’t escape. They have guns, they have men, they have God. They have you bound in a church unable to scream or yell, only cry and groan hacking up blood staining the mask you wear as a symbol of your silence, your obedience. You escape through Faith. Faith…. She’s perfect, modeled in the image of the person you so badly wanted to be. Modeled after everything you hate about yourself mirrored through thousands of rose tinted mirrors. She is free, independent, and loved. She is you, but she was never truly yours. She's made of the blood and tears of countless women, she is made from the copy of a copy mirrored just like Eve mirrored Lilith. 

Faith isn't real. There was never a “Faith” there was never a blonde woman who would take you by the hand with angelic wings of formulas taking you to a place of light. There was never a girl of gentle porcelain taking you by the hand to the salvation of Eden’s Gate, the wires of it intertwined with lives lost for the sake of purity. There was no Faith, she was simply an idea, a figment of flowers crushed into serums and which poisoned the rivers of the county. Faith was as dead as any angel, broken as any sinner. Faith was an idea; and you were a fool to believe you could ever be her. They always preached for Faith to come and save them, for her to be the one to finally lift the burden of their sin and their past. They beg and plead to walk the path they worship the very ground you float above.

What would they say if they saw you like this? What if they saw who you truly were.

Rachel.


End file.
